


A Royal Dilemma

by sokki09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Modern Royalty, More tags to be added, Princes & Princesses, Princess Diaries AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Because of an outdated law, Rey must marry within one month in order to assume the throne as Queen of Corellia. Just when she thinks she might have this under control, another heir eligible for the crown, Ben Solo, finds a way to screw everything up.A Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement AU





	A Royal Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for princess diaries 2, I had to do this whoops!

From the ground, it was a normal day for the quiet country of Corellia, but from the sky, it was the beginning of something new for Areina Kanata.

 

She would soon be queen, only a few years after discovering who her true family was. After finding out she was of royal blood. It was _almost_ a fairy tale, one that she had read about while living with her foster father, Lorne Santekka.

 

It seemed like just yesterday she had been eating hot dogs on the pier with her friends, Finn and Poe, ranting about all the mean girls and high school drama. Her mundane life had been interrupted quite suddenly, with the arrival of Maz Kanata, current ruler of the Kingdom of Corellia. Her introduction as grandmother to Rey was a welcome surprise, but the news that Rey was soon meant to assume the throne was not.

 

How was she, a senior in high school supposed to run a country? She could barely get through school presentations and understand her math homework, let alone address a nation and solve issues involving government.

 

It took a while— the entirety of college to be exact— but Rey began adjusting the idea of being Queen. Originally, she had assumed that because she came from seemingly nothing— an orphanage and a dozen foster homes— that she would never be able to make a difference in the world. The arrival of her grandmother and her elegant yet quirky perspective showed Rey how important it was, that _because_ she came from nothing, she had to make a difference. She had climbed the ladder, and now she would be able to help others climb too.

 

Fast forward four years, Rey now sat on a plane, fresh out of college with a degree in Political Science— something she hoped would help in her role as queen of the small coastal nation. She was still getting used to the title, Princess. She had only a few months left before her life, and her title, would change forever.

 

She ran her hands over her bare arms, trying to warm herself. She had packed her sweaters in her suitcase, forgetting how cold plane rides were. She glanced down next to her, at her furry companion, Beebee. The orange and white tabby had originally been Poe's, but upon their first meet, the cat had found it's way into Rey's heart and somehow he ended up living around Rey's loft.

 

She wondered what her new room would be like. She had been to the castle many times in the past four years, but she always had stayed in a guest room, her grandmother ensuring that once she came to live here permanently, Rey would be gifted a room of her own.

 

"Princess, we will be landing in ten minutes."

 

The quiet, rough voice perpetrated her cloud of thoughts, but Rey looked up at her head of security and nodded. John 'Chewie' Chewbacca had been in his position for decades, and his quiet, yet gruff demeanor was a nice fatherly figure to help Rey get through the craziness of change.

 

It wasn't long before Rey was scooping Beebee into his cat carrier and pulling her backpack across her shoulders. One of Rey's favorite perks of the royal life was private jets. She didn't have to wait for 15 minutes as everyone in seats in front of her departed. She, Chewie and Beebee were the only ones on board this flight besides the pilot and one flight attendant.

 

Taking the steps carefully out of the plane, Rey was hit with a crisp breeze and the cool warmth that only came from a mild temperature and a sunny day. Much nicer than the snowy east coast she had just come from. Next to the plane was a car decorated with the flags of Corellia. Her bag was deposited into the trunk before she slid into the back seat with Beebee. Chewie started the car, telling her the drive would only be about ten minutes.

 

"Will Maz be there to meet me?" She asks,  wondering if her arrival to the castle warranted a welcome from her grandmother.

 

"I believe she cleared her schedule for the rest of the day once she heard you were coming." Chewie informs her.

 

Rey smiles at that. She knew her grandmother was a busy woman, and the idea that she would get to spend a whole afternoon and evening uninterrupted was special.

 

It wasn't long before they were driving up the pavement that led to the front of the castle, and Rey was giddy to get out of moving vehicles, giddy to walk and stretch her legs a bit. Standing near the front entrance was half a dozen guards, stoic faces and all. The front steps were usually hard to bare, but having sat in a plane for most of the morning had Rey bounding up them, cat carrier left with a servant, bag forgotten in the trunk. She was just about to open the front door when it opened itself, her grandmother on the other side smiling at her.

 

"Welcome, child. I'm so happy to see you." She said to Rey, opening her arms for a hug that Rey greatly accepted, propriety be damned.

 

The hug reminded Rey that she finally had a true family, someone who was related to her. Of course, she had her friends and her lovely foster father, but nothing was quite as lovely as realizing her childhood hope of finding family had finally come true.

 

"I'm happy I'm finally here." She tells the queen.

 

"There is so much to do before the Coronation, but today, let us simply catch up and as you young people call it, 'chill.'"

 

Rey laughs at Maz's silly words, but that doesn't stop them from doing exactly that.

 

It's well into the evening before Rey remembers she's not sure where she is to go to sleep tonight. This prompts Maz to give her a sly smile before leading her to a more private wing of the castle. She finally comes up to the set of doors, and gives Rey a nudge to open them. In doing this, Rey is met with the most beautiful room she's ever seen in her life.

 

There is a sitting area, with plush pillows and a few blankets laying folded on the coffee table, and to the left is a emaculate desk and expensive laptop sitting on top of it. Rey would love to begin protesting such gifts, but at this point she knows her grandmother well enough to realize she won't be able to win that argument.

 

Finally, Rey looks to the right, only to find the largest bed Rey will ever have the pleasure of sleeping upon. The covers are spread fresh and clean, and just next to the bed is the doorway to the bathroom and closet. If this is where Rey will spend her life, she's very content with it.

 

She turns to her grandmother with a beaming smile on her face. "Thank you," she says, "For everything."

 

Maz returns the smile, "You're so very welcome, Rey. I figured if you are willing to take on the stress of this job, you may as well be able to relax at the end of the day."

 

Indeed, that was true. Rey hardly knew what she was getting into, but she hoped that through help from those around her, and her growing confidence, that everything would turn out alright in the end.

 

Getting there though, that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like this! I have an outline planned out, but I'm currently lacking the motivation to write a lot currently, so lmk if you would like to see more!


End file.
